


Finally See The Truth

by Amberly



Series: Just Like Heaven [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: They were long past the irritation of the war, comfortable friends at last after many years and missions together. Duo worked hard, and he was thorough. Whatever Wufei had thought in his youth had been wrong. All of it. Well, most of it, Wufei amended, watching as Duo threw himself into a chair, rubbing his temples with one hand. The man was still an exasperating idiot sometimes. Only now, the thought was tinged with affection, an understanding that looked beyond face value.





	Finally See The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept another pre-slash ficlet of these two, with my affection. 
> 
> I wanted this piece to focus on acknowledging not only the way how Wufei views Duo has changed, but in how it's made him feel. Wufei is starting to glimpse the "real" Duo, and he's getting some butterflies. It's the first step towards him admitting that maybe there's more there than just friendship--or at least, maybe he'd like there to be! 
> 
> This is also where I reveal that there IS sort of a--story, going on here. The main focus of this verse is definitely going to be on the relationships between not just Wufei and Duo, but between the pilots as a whole, and I do have plans write more with the others. So those things like Plot and Drama and Intrigue absolutely happen in this fic--but they're treated more background events. A backdrop to the character interaction. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

Wufei ignored the tap at his door, brow furrowing. It was late, almost 7, and he wanted to go home. His door was shut, a universal sign to the office that he wasn't to be disturbed. Whoever it was could come back in the morning. Reaching for his tea, he reread the email he was working on. It was his standard pre-training email, sent to new recruits with a list of required items and a schedule. The next batch weren't due in for another two weeks, but Wufei wanted to be prepared. There wasn't often much downtime between Preventer’s classes, and this rotation left him with no more than a week before one class’ graduation and the next ones’ start. Anything he could get done now would be something he wouldn't have to worry about later. 

“Wufei!” 

“Fuck!” he jumped, knocking his tea over. Slim hands caught it, righting it without spilling a drop, and Wufei found himself looking into a pair of sheepish violet eyes. 

“Sorry,” Duo apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, shoulders hunched. “I knocked and called your name a couple of times, but you seemed really distracted.” 

“I’m working, Maxwell,” Wufei rolled his eyes, lips quirking. They were long past the irritation of the war, comfortable friends at last after many years and missions together. Duo worked hard, and he was thorough. Whatever Wufei had thought in his youth had been wrong. All of it. Well, most of it, Wufei amended, watching as Duo threw himself into a chair, rubbing his temples with one hand. The man was still an exasperating idiot sometimes. Only now, the thought was tinged with affection, an understanding that looked beyond face value. 

“You and everyone else in this joint,” Duo quipped. He sighed, sitting up and crossing one leg over the other, foot balanced precariously on his knee. When he looked up at Wufei again, it was through his lashes, a covert scan so quick he would have missed it if he hadn't been watching for it. Too quickly, Duo’s face was back to apologetic unsurety, his lower lip caught between his teeth.  “Une said your recruits were almost ready for fieldwork. 

“They are,” Wufei raised one eyebrow, then sighed. “Stop that, Maxwell. If you want something ask. I’m too busy to play.” Duo stared at him in shocked silence. And then he was laughing, running a hand over his braid and shooting Wufei a rueful grin that had his stomach fluttering, his neck growing warm. 

“Sorry, Fei. Force of habit,” Duo shrugged, then leaned forward, expression intense. “I need to put together a team. Fresh meat, a good mix of sympathies. The don't need to be the best, but they do need to be detailed oriented, and good at taking orders. Think you can help?” Wufei blinked at him. Duo’s list was specific. Frowning, he thought back. Une, he recalled, had mentioned that Duo might be stopping by. Something about a new squad? The conversation had been brief, a simple exchange on the elevator as Wufei had gone for his morning tea. He didn't remember much of the conversation--but Duo didn't need to know that. 

"This is for…” Wufei paused. “Une mentioned it this morning. I didn't realize you'd be in so soon.” Duo’s response was a careless shrug, one Wufei knew he had practiced many times. It was just right, the perfect amount of nonchalance. His eyes narrowed as he leaned back in his chair. Sweeping his gaze over him, Wufei categorized all the tiny tells he’d been too weary to notice before. The restless drumming of fingers, the messy braid. There was a button undone, under Duo’s perfectly tied tie. All of it was casual, something others would expect from someone promoted too soon. With a sigh, Wufei ran his hand over his hair, smoothing back the stray wisps. 

“Une won’t underestimate you,” he pointed out. “She knows you too well.” 

“I know,” Duo grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows. Wufei snorted, and Duo laughed, spreading his hands wide as he shrugged again. “It’s not for her. Give me a list of your top ten, then drop a hint to your class that I’m building a team--don’t say what for. I’ll do the rest.” 

“How many?” 

“Four, eventually. Two pairs,” he rubbed the back of his neck, sighing a he looked up at the ceiling. “Une wants me out of the field unless it’s ‘necessary.’ She talked a load of crap about not wanting to lose my expertise. I guess I should feel flattered or something.” 

“Yes,” Wufei’s lips quirked again, his black eyes knowing. “You should.”

“Yeah, well. I’m not going to give her the satisfaction.”

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life. I’ll get you the list. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish this email so I can get out of here,” Wufei said primly, lips set in a thin line. Duo’s only response was a laugh. He stood, saluting lazily, then shoved his hands in his pockets. Whistling to himself, he left Wufei’s office, the door snicking shut behind him. Wufei turned his focus back to his email, rechecking it one last time. With a decisive nod, he sent it out, then booted his laptop down.

Duo, he thought as he packed his things, was making things much more dramatic than they needed to be. The war had been over for a long time. Long enough that few new recruits had any problems with the Gundam pilots. Une’s screening process was thorough, and he had his own system for weeding out those few who made it past her. 

Already he was thinking about candidates. There was a young woman, fresh out of University, who had a keep eye for detail and an analytical mind. She didn’t have the best physical scores, but her ability to sort through extraneous information more than made up for it. And there was the quiet young man, as well. The blond one, who had somehow managed to figure out Wufei’s scheduling patterns, and always seemed prepared for the pop quizzes. Duo, he thought, would like that one. At the top of the physical scores was a woman Wufei was secretly intimidated by. She towered over the rest of the class, didn’t take any shit, and had a wicked sense of humor. He liked her, and she would give a good balance to the team for...whatever it was Duo was doing. 

Checking his watch, Wufei made a beeline for the elevator. If he hurried, he might be able to make it home first. That meant he could make dinner. Maybe put out some of the nice sake. Whatever Duo was doing, he wanted to know about it. And he wasn’t afraid to use ulterior methods to achieve his goals. Wufei stepped into the elevator with a smile. His roommate would see through the bribe in an instant, but Wufei didn’t think he could care. These days, the dance was the fun part anyway. 


End file.
